


2/6/2021 - An Encounter From Behind

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [6]
Category: Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Alley Sex, Cell Phones, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ghost Sex, Interspecies Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Stalking, Vaginal Sex, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Day 6 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: Josie thought that being stalked was bad enough. Unfortunately, she failed to escape a familiar foe from behind.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964
Kudos: 3





	2/6/2021 - An Encounter From Behind

Josie had walked around in a darkened alley, alone and concerned. It was dark and lonely. The only thing that worries her is the feeling that she's being watched. She looked around and no one was there. Then, she heard her Ghost Diary ring.

"Huh?" she said. "I wonder what it is."

She takes out her Ghost Diary to look at her messages, but before she could do that, she felt a powerful force knock her down from behind, making her drop her phone and her glasses.

"My phone, my glasses!" she cried. "I've got to find them!"

She got on her hands and knees and began to look for them, unaware that a shadowy figure was behind her. When she found her phone, she was about to pick it up, only to feel a pair of hands touching her hips.

"What was that?" Josie asked herself.

_ "It's only me, sweetheart." _ said a familiar voice.

'Cragsters Cipher.' she thought in horror.

It's no doubt that he's behind her. It's obvious that he's here to kill her. She tried to run away until he held her down to make sure she would never escape.

"Cipher, please let me go!" cried Josie.

_ "I don't think so!" _ he said.  _ "There is something I wanted to do with you!" _

Then, he pulled her pants and underwear down and spanked her ass.

"Yeow! Stop it!" she yelled.

_ "Oh, I will, alright." _ he said, pulling his pants down.  _ "Just be glad I'm not here for your ass." _

"Wait, what?" Josie asked.

Then, he held her hips and inserted his huge dick into Josie's pussy from behind, making her yelp. She became slowly aroused by it, but it grew quicker when Cragsters Cipher kept slamming her coochie hard with his mighty rod, making her moan in pleasure before he started moaning. They began having orgasms as Cragsters Cipher kept fucking her pussy until his cock gushed semen into her pussy. Then, he let go of her and she collapsed on the floor right before she got up and pulled her pants back up.

"Cipher, why did you-?" Josie was about to ask.

  
_ "It's called doggy style." _ he interrupted.  _ "I hope you like it." _


End file.
